<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poem For Michelle by Harry by GlitterNyappyGacktRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148245">Poem For Michelle by Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose'>GlitterNyappyGacktRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Derry Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Father Peter is explaining how they can build up a sense of trust between Catholics and Protestants through the means of abseiling, Harry finds his mind wandering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poem For Michelle by Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the name of the Father,</p>
<p>And the Son, and the Holy Ghost.</p>
<p>Of course, pride’s a sin,</p>
<p>But I mean not to boast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My looks have attracted</p>
<p>A girl with no tact.</p>
<p>She longs to “<em>ride me"</em></p>
<p>An unspeakable act!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do my ears deceive me?</p>
<p>I think I feel sick.</p>
<p>What on earth is wrong</p>
<p>With these deranged Catholics?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s swapping me and Dee,</p>
<p>And going through such lengths.</p>
<p>How can I stop her?</p>
<p>Lord, give me strength!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This girl is crazy!</p>
<p>She wants us to switch.</p>
<p>I can’t believe this is happening.</p>
<p>Who is this… unpleasant woman?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>